


"Room Tour"

by bunboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (light), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, College, Food Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunboy/pseuds/bunboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukki stood right there, in the middle of the room, looking like a lost puppy, and Kuroo wanted nothing more but to wrap himself around him and thank him with kisses for making this room complete by just being here and making him feel like this really was his home even after already living here for a month."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Room Tour"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not particularly what it seems to be. It's worse. The result of being horny and hungry on Christmas  
> sorry for possible language mistakes, i'm not a native english speaking person, but I hope you enjoy this completely self indulgent and libido driven piece nevertheless. I am a mess.

Without knowing where to go or what exactly to do, Tsukishima stood in the doorway and stared into the loft presented before him. When Kuroo said „By the way, I moved.“, this was definitely not what Tsukishima had in mind. Not that he ever imagined Kuroo would live alone. Kuroo didn’t seem like the type. Where Kuroo was, there was life, and Tsukishima wondered why he did not move in with that other blonde kid or the guy he shared a room with at college. They seemed to be inseparable before.

 

„Soo?“

 

Kuroo grinned at him from over the kitchen counter. He was sitting on a bar chair and spinned it from right to left with his feet. Tsukishima looked around. The kitchen was big and Tsukishima imagined for a moment what Kuroo would look like with an apron around his waist and a cooking spoon in his hand while something sizzled in a pan. Could Kuroo even cook? Tsukishima didn‘t know. College canteen food and burgers or pizza was the only thing he had for the past two months or so. He didn‘t want to ask either though.

On the right there was a bed placed on a little podium, next to it a giant shelf with CDs, few books and a stereo. On the left there was a table and a couch with a TV. It wasn‘t particularly messy, but it looked like there was life.

 

„Looks nice“, Tsukishima said and nodded. Kuroo laughed. Clearly an understatement. Through the window by the couch you could see over every roof in the city. Tsukishima could only imagine what it must look like at night. It looked like paradise.

  
„Then come in and close the door.“ He got up and turned around, opened the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water, then threw his jacket over a chair at the dinner table. Tsukishima did what he was told and stepped in, took off his jacket and put it next to Kuroo‘s.

The couch, the bed, the bar chairs, the little arm chair in the corner. They all seemed so inviting, but Tsukishima didn’t know what the appropriate place to sit down was, so he just stood there, lost.

 

„You want something to drink?“

 

„Oh, no, thanks.“ He stood in front of the counter now and folded his fingers. Kuroo gave him a look, then placed a glass in front of him anyways and poured him some ice tea. He knew he liked sweet drinks better. Tsukishima pressed his lips together and looked away, was suddenly very interested in the surface of the countertop. Kuroo watched his hand slide over the wooden board, lifted his eyes and studied his face intently. He crunched his brows. Tsukishima was not someone to get nervous easily. Kuroo knew his ways, but, to be honest, he was feeling slightly fidgety himself. He doubted Tsukishima‘s reasons to suddenly visit him out of the blue like this. Christmas was tomorrow. . Kuroo asked him many times to come over and visit him over the holidays, be was supposed to be at home now, probably, not in Tokyo.

He remembered sitting in a pile of packed cartons and bags in the evening, too exhausted to move, eyeing his phone lying on the mattress of the bed. He had messaged Tsukki a while ago, didn‘t mention anything about the new apartment though, and a green blinking light informed him about a new notification. He crawled over to his phone and typed without even reading Tsukishima‘s text before.

 

‚By the way, I moved. You can come over some time if you want, I live alone now.‘

 

Even though he was tired, he stayed awake waiting for a reply, excited what Tsukki might think of that. Maybe they could meet more often now? Tsukishima was still in college and spending time in a cramped dorm room with roommates wasn‘t a date they were both looking forward to. Now that at least Kuroo escaped this fate and there weren‘t any unreliable parents around, who disappeared and appeared whenever they wanted to, he was sure Tsukishima wouldn‘t have any objections. He was the one who liked quiet places with few people, mainly because the volume made his head ache and worsened his mood, but to a big part also because he was still insecure about this thing with Kuroo in public. At least that was what Kuroo liked to believe. For Tsukishima it was probably simply his stubbornness. Kuroo didn‘t mind people looking at them when they walked the street with Tsukishima‘s hand stuffed in the pocket of his jacket with his own, he didn‘t care for appearances much, but he couldn‘t blame the boy, since he knew what he was capable of doing when they were on their own. The only thing that bothered him about it was that this happened only once or twice a month. Kuroo lovingly called it „Tsukki-deprivation“ and got kicked in the shin under the table when they were sitting in a café the afternoon of Kuroo‘s last day at college. He laughed, but he meant what he said. Two months had passed and Tsukishima was in the middle of living the hell of a biology student life. Kuroo knew too much about it, they already had to cut down on their time together since he started his last semester, but recently their meet-ups only consisted of biology books, fast food and a groggy Tsukishima falling asleep on Kuroo‘s shoulder in the train after he had to force him away from the computer screen while chanting formulas in a daze, so their situation didn‘t exactly improve. It was just that their roles were reversed now. He missed Tsukki horribly, but he knew how time consuming and important college was for him. If Tsukki were to neglect his studies, Kuroo wouldn’t feel good about it either.

 

Because of this, and plently other reasons, but Kuroo told himself mainly for Tsukishima, he wanted to live in an apartment close to the city, and the first thing he had done after he acquired the loft was to smash his old squeaky bed and buy a new one with the last of his money. One where his boyfriend wouldn‘t have to complain about his feet hanging off the mattress and a spring pushing into his ribcage or the sound it made when Kuroo moved even an inch. Kuroo told him to shut up and called him a spoiled brat and then woke up on the floor without a blanket. He didn‘t know if he could count this to the already pathetic number of times Tsukki spent the night at his house and he had cursed the remaining wooden planks of the mood destroying bed.

 

And now Tsukki stood right there, in the middle of the room, looking like a lost puppy, and Kuroo wanted nothing more but to wrap himself around him and thank him with kisses for making this room complete by just being here and making him feel like this really was his home even after already living here for a month. But he only sighed and smiled lopsided, then walked over to the stereo to turn on some music. Tsukishima didn‘t know how excited Kuroo had been for the day he would appear here and now he felt like a fool for expecting Tsukishima to drop everything he was doing just to come over as quickly as possible. Tsukki always decided on his own when the best time to do something was. They had time. But Kuroo wasn‘t happy with the facade Tsukishima put on when he picked him up at the station, wasn‘t happy with how he didn‘t say a word on the ride here and didn’t hug him or give him a kiss right away. He was being selfish.

 

„What‘s wrong?“ Kuroo stepped behind him and placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles onto the light turtleneck sweater Tsukishima was wearing. It fit him well, but he looked even more pale in it. Tsukishima was startled for a second and twitched away, but soon melted into the touch and sighed. His shoulder slumped significantly and he looked down on his hands, which were fumbling with the glass on the counter.

 

Kuroo already thought there was something strange when Tsukishima messaged him this morning. He rarely sent Kuroo a good morning message since he didn‘t have time when there were classes. But not particularly the time - holidays had just started yesterday - but the content of the message confused Kuroo, because it only said: ‚Fine. I‘ll come.‘

Strangely enough, Kuroo didn‘t remember asking him to come over on that day, or the days before. He thought Tsukishima would probably be busy packing and preparing to leave to go home and spent Christmas with his family in peace. But Tsukishima was standing at the station at 2pm and before Kuroo could even greet him with a kiss, not to mention ask where they were going, Tsukishima was already sitting in his car.

 

Tsukishima took a deep breath and turned around, facing Kuroo with a twisted smile.

 

„What, are you going to show me around or not?“, he asked, and Kuroo felt his smile gauge into his intestines. There wasn’t much he could show. Everything could be easily seen with one look.

 

„Hm. Sure, one moment“ He grabbed Tsukishima‘s waist and pulled him close, and when he gave him a soft smile and eyes on half mast, Tsukishima flinched and his cheeks tinted pink as he realized the strange sound he made in the back of his throat. Kuroo chuckled and closed his arms around his hips tightly. There was a surprised gasp coming from Tsukki, and his arms reflexively shoved at Kuroo‘s, but it got cut off by Kuroo‘s lips as they settled on his own in a warm kiss. His resistance weakened with every twist of their tongue, and finally, Tsukishima practically melted in his arms, into the kiss, with a relieved sigh.

When Kuroo pulled back with a light smack of their lips, Tsukishima immediately leaned down and pressed his face against his shoulder, arms around his back and held his sweater tightly with balled fists.

 

„Welcome home“, Kuroo hummed and placed another kiss on his ear shell.

 

„Ughh, You win“, Tsukishima groaned loudly, muffled by Kuroo‘s sweater, and Kuroo wanted to push him away and look at him, but Tsukishima wouldn‘t let him. He had gotten bigger, much to Kuroo‘s demise, and pushing him around wasn‘t as easy as before. It was sad enough he had to stand on tiptoes now to even reach his lips.

Kuroo decided to let him be, so he just started rubbing his back with soothing circles again.

 

„Did we have a contest?“

 

„Yes. And I give up.“ He did sound beat, voice scratchy and hoarse, and Kuroo knew the sound meant that there was a cold lingering in his body.

 

„Come on, what‘s wrong?“ He almost whispered now and shook him gently to underline his words.

 

„Nothing.“

 

There it was, his stubbornness. Kuroo squeezed him tight and nuzzled his hair softly in order to comfort and urge him to spit it out. If he wanted to sulk, Kuroo didn‘t mind, he would tickle it out of him eventually. But right now, he was too happy Tsukishima was here, that he couldn‘t stop himself from placing soft kisses all over his face. Especially after not seeing each other for over a month.

 

Tsukishima didn‘t know where to begin, because what he wanted to say was requiring .. _something_ of him. He wasn‘t as gifted in saying embarrassing things as Kuroo was after all. He didn‘t mean to worry Kuroo like this, not when they were supposed to have something like a housewarming party just for the two of them. But the lump in his throat had made it impossible to say even a word when he saw Kuroo standing by the car at the station, he was just so happy to see him, it took everything in him not to run over to the car and push Kuroo against it with a kiss. He thought he had his emotions under control, but they were probably already a mess when he called Kuroo this morning and heard his sleepy voice and decided to take the next possible train, only after he took care of the pleasant anticipation in his pants though. All his plans for buying some groceries and a bottle of wine for Kuroo went down the gutter with that and he ended up having to hurry.

 

After a deep breath, Tsukishima pulled away from Kuroo and wiped at his lips - a bad habit after they shared a wet kiss, but Kuroo never seemed like it bothered him. To be honest, he rather found it endearing. Kuroo looked at him with attentive eyes, there was comfort in his expression and a soft smile. Tsukishima couldn‘t help but laugh and Kuroo looked confused, but relieved.

  
„I‘m sorry“, Tsukki said, and turned halfway away from Kuroo, still leaning against him though, and gestured to the room while looking around. „I‘m ruining .. this.“ Whatever ‚this‘ was, but he knew Kuroo invited him over many times enough, expecting to hear a ‚wow‘ or a ‚this looks amazing‘ in whatever form when he stepped in, then clink glasses and eat some dinner or some of the sort. Tsukki felt even more guilty now that he saw what an amazing loft this was. But Kuroo shook his head.

 

„No, you‘re actually making it better. It‘s kind of empty..“ Kuroo looked at him with a wicked grin and Tsukishima huffed, but turned towards him again nevertheless.

 

„I missed you“, he finally said, quietly, softly, with a look that made Kuroo‘s stomach twist and his pulse pick up pace. Right when he wanted to lean in and give Tsukki another kiss, he held him back with his hands against his chest, comforted him with a light smeck, but showed him he wasn‘t finished talking yet.

 

„Tomorrow is Christmas..” Tsukki stared at Kuroo’s collar, but peeked over the rim of his glasses now. A meaningful look, and Kuroo’s muscles prickled with tension as he had to hold himself back from hurling right at him to smooch his face off.

 

”You want to spend it together? I mean.. if you don’t have any plans.. with your family, or something.”

 

”My schedule’s just been wiped clear”, Kuroo declared with a smirk and Tsukishima gave him a scolding look, but there was a smile tugging at his lips.

 

”I mean, we can.. We don’t have to go out, I just thought.. here”, he took a look around them ”yeah, that would be nice.” His eyes lingered on the bed.

Kuroo knew Tsukishima wasn’t keen on celebrating holidays of any sort, not to mention go out on those days. He just didn’t see the appeal in spending time together under the eyes of the public, when they could be in the comfort of their home, doing what they wanted.

 

”I thought you didn’t care about Christmas, now look at you.” That earned Kuroo a hard smack on his back.

 

”Shut up.. I don’t really feel like going home though.” Tsukki pouted and looked to the side. To be honest, Kuroo couldn’t understand how Tsukishima decided to spend Christmas with him rather than his family. As far as Kuroo knew, he had a loving one, and Tsukishima had always been a spoiled kid. But this was probably the reason why Kuroo felt his heart melt even more.

 

”Does that mean you want to stay?” Kuroo mockingly poked at Tsukki’s sides with a suggestive look, but immediately came to a halt, when Tsukki threw a bold ”Yes” with no hesitation at him.

 

Before Kuroo could believe his luck, Tsukki put his hands on Kuroo’s cheeks and pressed soft lips on his slightly agape mouth. One, two - he adjusted his hands on his jaw and changed the angle of his head - three, four - and put a kiss after another on his lips. Kuroo’s mind was wandering and he just about kept up with Tsukishima’s kisses while stumbling backwards as Tsukki shoved at his shoulder.

 

”Mhm- you mean like -mh- today?” Kuroo asked between kisses. ”Or-” Smeck. ”..for entire Christmas?” Tsukki didn’t reply, only hummed and continued his ministrations. ”-Or New Years?” ”There’s a step”, Tsukki guided him and Kuroo took a blind step backwards onto the podium. When they joined in their next kiss, their tongues met and Kuroo’s knee pits hit the edge of the bed. Their lips parted and they both opened their eyes to look at each other in affection for a moment, before Tsukkishima placed a hand on Kuroo’s chest and smirked, then pushed hard, making Kuroo fall backwards onto the bed.

 

Tsukishima sneered down at him, still on his feet, and propped his hands on his hips. Kuroo grinned back, but the sneer probably meant something.

 

”I’m hungry.” That said, Tsukishima turned on his heels and hopped down the podium. ”You got some ice cream?” Kuroo’s smirk disappeared and he blinked up at the ceiling where Tsukki was standing just a second ago. He couldn’t believe his words and quickly propped himself up on his elbows to follow Tsukki with his eyes. Was this a joke? He was burning in anticipation here.

 

”Sure?” He replied, more questioning what the hell he thought he did, but Tsukki was already rummaging through the top shelf of the fridge to retrieve an entire bucket of the desired food and a spoon, and opened the lid on his way back to the bed just to toss it on the small bedside table next to Kuroo. He shoved the spoon into the hardened mass and twisted it around.

 

”Strawberry?” Tsukki asked with mockery in his voice and Kuroo frowned.

 

”I bought it as possible blackmail material, in case you decided you didn’t want to come over after all..” His reddened ears told a different story though and Tsukishima smirked. How cute, he probably bought it while daydreaming. Tsukishima knew how it was.. But Kuroo didn’t need to know that he sometimes slept in a shirt he snagged off him once.

 

”So why’s there half of it missing? You wanted to offer me half a bucket of ice cream as compensation?” Kuroo huffed and Tsukishima laughed, then took the spoon with a significant amount of ice cream on it and licked it like a popsicle. Kuroo glanced up at the scene and Tsukki smirked at the attention he got. Kuroo’s eyes flashed and there was the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips, as he hurled forward and grabbed the front of Tsukki’s sweater.

 

”No, actually I thought I’d save it as a topping for you.” Tsukki’s face heated up as Kuroo whispered the words right into his ear with his hot breath hitting his neck at a sensitive spot. He didn’t have much time to think about it, and the next he knew was that he was sitting in Kuroo’s lap, or rather lying awkwardly on top of him. Kuroo squirmed and chuckled and when Tsukki pushed himself up from his chest, there was ice cream everywhere. He could even see it dripping from the corner of his glasses. Kuroo smirked up at him, surprisingly unfazed about the mess, and propped himself on his elbows again to extend a hand to Tsukki’s face.

  
”You got something on your face”, he said and chuckled again as he wiped some ice cream off Tsukishima’s cheek. Tsukki was sure it wasn’t the only spot on his face that was covered. Kuroo licked his fingers and hummed. The treat was obviously tasty and too good to be wasted, so Tsukki started licking some ice cream that threatened to drop off his wrist. Kuroo stared up at him with eyes big as saucers.

 

”What”, Tsukki said, his tongue now licking at his fingers, then the handle of the spoon, squeaky clean, while looking down at Kuroo. Kuroo swallowed hard. Tsukki was always cute while eating cakes or ice cream when they were sitting together in a café, and Kuroo enjoyed watching him eating around the strawberry on top without touching it until last, but this was something else. Tsukki’s tongue darted out and caught another spot on his index, then put his entire middle and ring-finger into his mouth and sucked at them hard. He watched Kuroo intently while doing it and Kuroo asked himself if this was Tsukki’s plan all along when he declared he was hungry. As if he could read his mind, Tsukki started smirking and released his fingers with a pop, put the spoon into the bucket on the bed, then leaned down to him awfully slow, until he was just a centimeter away from touching Kuroo’s nose with his own. His tongue slipped out and Kuroo felt the warm wetness sliding up his jaw as Tsukki licked up the ice cream splattered across his face. He mushed the cream around in his mouth, and Kuroo heard him swallow it right next to his ear.

The next lick started at his Adam’s apple and Tsukki’s tongue slid over his chin, before he grabbed his jaw and held him in place as he licked the cream into Kuroo’s mouth while humming pleasantly.

Kuroo closed his eyes, tasted the strawberry along with Tsukkishima’s own very special flavor and kissed him in a mess of saliva and cream while their mouths made wet smacking noises. Kuroo’s hands had slid on his thighs and were now softly stroking them up and down.

When they parted, Tsukishima was giggling softly and straightened up again, laid his hands on Kuroo’s and guided them over his hips and underneath his sweater. Kuroo understood, sat up and pulled the piece of clothing up and over Tsukki’s head as soon as he lifted his arms to toss it on the floor. Kuroo’s sweater ended up next to it just a few seconds later.

 

”Guess that has to go in the washer. Sorry Tsukki, seems like you have to stay.” Kuroo grinned and let himself fall back on the bed, Tsukki gripped the spoon again and with a new scoop of ice cream, flicked it towards Kuroo, making more ice cream splatter across his face and entire chest.

 

”Ooops”, Tsukki said, drawn out and not sorry in the least. Kuroo had squeezed his eyes shut in surprise and shivered as goosebumps spread on his skin from the coldness of the iced treat.

 

”You want to feed me? That’s so nice of you, but your aim is horrible.” Kuroo blinked up at him and wiped some ice cream off his brow and smeared it on Tsukki’s chest. The other boy twitched at the cold touch and chuckled.

 

”No, I’d rather eat it myself.” With that, Tsukki leaned down again, now a bit lower, and put his lips to the center of Kuroo’s chest from where he began to suckle his way through the spilled spots up to Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo hummed in appreciation and gripped Tsukki’s hips while watching him clean his pecs. Tsukki’s gaze flickered up at him, his eyes half lidded and hungry, and Kuroo dipped his thumbs into Tsukki’s groins and pushed his hips down while he ground up just slightly. Tsukki rewarded him with a sigh and stroked his hands down Kuroo’s sides to urge him on and repeat the action. His cheeks turned a soft rosy color and Kuroo lifted one hand to place it at the back of his neck to pull him up and join their lips just when he ground his hips into Tsukki’s again. Tsukki gasped into his mouth and arched his back, causing his ass to grind into Kuroo’s front even harder, which made Kuroo escape a throaty groan.

 

Without Tsukki even realizing, Kuroo grabbed hold of the spoon and as they parted, took vengeance by splattering a big splodge of cream right underneath Tsukki’s collarbone. Tsukki squeaked at the coldness and goosebumps covered his skin quickly, making his hair stand on end. Kuroo looked highly satisfied. The blob slowly slid down his chest and left a pink, sticky trail on his pale skin until it reached his nipple, the coldness already made the rosy nub perk up, and the curve of his body made the remaining cream fall down and land on Kuroo’s stomach with a dull splash, causing Kuroo to suck in his breath sharply.

Without any care for the mess he was creating, Kuroo sat up, and put his hands on Tsukki’s ass to hold him in place as he pushed Tsukki’s upper body backwards, making him arch his back while hungrily and boldly licking up the trail the ice cream left on Tsukki. He stopped to swallow, then went back to place his lips over Tsukki’s nipple. This time Tsukki moaned and bucked his hips, but did not dare to look away from Kuroo, who was now grazing his teeth over the reddened nub. Tsukki hissed when Kuroo teasingly pushed his teeth into his skin, not hard, but probably enough for it to make a beautiful bruise bloom on his pec tomorrow. Kuroo could bruise and mark him all he wanted for all Tsukki cared. As much as he disliked people pointing at hickeys on his neck, it felt wonderful to imagine brushing over the spots and feel the sweetness Kuroo put into each of them now. It was reason enough to make his pants get tighter around his crotch and his breath growing ragged.

 

Kuroo pushed a little more and soon Tsukki was lying on his back with his ass on Kuroo’s thighs and legs wrapped around his center as Kuroo held his hips up in the air to push his growing bulge into the base of Tsukki’s pelvic bone. Both of them moaned at the friction.

 

Kuroo pressed his lips onto Tsukki’s stomach and kissed his way downwards while his hands fumbled with the buttons on Tsukki’s pants. When he finally pulled the zipper down and sneaked his fingers underneath the waistband, Tsukki was completely quiet, like he tried to hold his breath, and when Kuroo looked up, the gleam in his eyes was enough to make him want to hurry. He barely held back his urge to want to mouth at him already by licking his lips, and pulled the pants along with his underwear down just enough to make his hip bones lie bare, then started nibbling at the skin above them before sliding his hand over the outline of Tsukki’s length, feeling Tsukki buck his hips slightly while doing so. He smiled at the eagerness and twisted his wrist to slip his hand inside the pants, earning a breathy, but muffled moan as his fingers slid over bare flesh and grabbed hold of it to pull it out while shoving his pants down a bit further. Tsukki had covered his mouth with his arm and his chest was heaving as Kuroo glanced up and assured him with a smile. He blinked a few times, then removed his arm and reached out to gently touch Kuroo’s cheek and jaw. Kuroo kissed his wrist and reminded him of the hand on his cock by softly squeezing it. Tsukki’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips opened slightly for a sigh to escape along with a grateful hum. Kuroo relished in the sight.

 

After following the beautiful curve Tsukki’s body made in this position, Kuroo’s eyes lingered on his crotch as he licked over his entire hand before he started stroking him awfully slow. His eyes wandered back to Tsukki’s face and he leaned down while keeping eye contact and whispering ”You can be loud”, before placing wet lips on his cock without warning. Tsukki’s head fell back with a moan and Kuroo grinned cheekily as his tongue flicked around the head of his cock while holding it at the base.

 

”Kuroo.” Tsukki relaxed a bit and had closed his eyes after Kuroo had started wrapping his lips around him and he was now bathing in pure pleasure as Kuroo sucked and pulled at his length with great patience.

 

”Hmm?” Kuroo hummed around his dick and Tsukki could feel the vibration of the low rumbling clearly. He sighed again and bucked his hips up as much as it was possible in this position.

 

”Take those pants off.” A soft gasp followed as Kuroo sucked and squeezed hard, then released him with a pop of his lips. The warmth of his mouth disappeared and just as Tsukki opened his eyes again, Kuroo had already grabbed hold of his hips and flipped him over with force. There was a tug on his pants and Tsukki lifted his ass in the air to make it easier to pull them off. When he heard the thud of the pants falling down on the floor, Tsukki peeked over his shoulder and watched just as Kuroo unbuckled his belt with a grin tugging at his lips. Tsukki’s eyes wandered south and he got a good look of Kuroo’s cock as it jumped out of his pants when he tugged them down. He licked his lips in anticipation and wanted to ask where Kuroo kept his stuff, but Kuroo had already bent over him to pull open a drawer and Tsukki felt his erection press against the crease of his ass. Well played. Tsukki teasingly wriggled his ass and Kuroo almost dropped the bottle of lube he just retrieved. Sweet revenge. He earned a light slip on his right butt cheek from Kuroo.

 

”Behave”, Kuroo said as he sat back on his heels, his thighs spread over Tsukki’s, trapping him.

 

”Don’t wanna”, Tsukki replied and pushed his hips back, causing his ass to stick up in the air. Not a second later, slick fingers pushed between his cheeks and rubbed at his entrance.

 

”Well, me neither” Tsukki hummed at that and held still, waiting with a thrill of anticipation for Kuroo to push his finger past the ring of muscle. When he did, there was a lovely spark shooting up his spine and he released the breath he was holding.

It didn’t take long for another finger to slip past and Kuroo twisted them with patience inside of him. Tsukki gasped and rolled his hips, feeling the weight of Kuroo pushing down on his thighs.

Just when a third finger fit and Tsukki was reduced to a panting mess, Kuroo pulled them out and scooted closer while groping his ass hard. Tsukki could feel the tension lingering in the air and decided to close his eyes as Kuroo’s thighs touched his cheeks and he could feel the heaviness of his wet cock as it rested on his ass. Kuroo bent over him slightly and the mattress dipped as he supported his body with a hand right next to Tsukki’s hips. Tsukki didn’t dare take a breath as Kuroo ground against him and his cock slipped between his cheeks dangerously close and about to slip inside. At least it felt like it. When Kuroo finally pushed with the intention of doing just that, Tsukki tensed up and there was a low chuckle coming from Kuroo when his ‘access’ was denied.

 

”It’s alright”, he whispered and leaned down to place a soft kiss onto Tsukki’s neck. Tsukki released his breath and gripped Kuroo’s wrist of the arm Kuroo supported himself with. Tsukki knew there was no reason to panic and relaxed as Kuroo nuzzled into the curly hair at the base of his scalp lovingly. Kuroo took the opportunity to push into him, successfully this time, and Tsukki made a wonderful drawn out sound coming right from his core, all the way until Kuroo was completely buried inside of him. The mattress dipped again as Kuroo put his other arm next to Tsukki’s hips and pushed his full weight down on him. Tsukki groaned, loving the feeling of Kuroo’s heavy body covering him and pushing him into the mattress. He gripped his other wrist now too, and rolled his hips slightly to adjust to Kuroo, drawing some choked noises from Kuroo’s throat by doing so.

 

”Tetsurou..” Kuroo’s face heated up at the sweet but impatient sound of his name and he hummed acknowledging, knew it was his sign to move now. He pulled out slightly and Tsukki tensed up, pushed in again and earned a startled moan, then repeated the action while pulling out a bit more with each time. Tsukki started to relax again and it got easier for Kuroo to thrust into him as he slipped inside the hot tightness without resistance. He shifted a bit closer and reached a bit deeper inside than before, making Tsukki arch and moan deliciously. Urged by the sweet sound, he picked up the pace and Tsukki pushed his hips back willingly against his groins as a counterpart.

 

”Kei..”

 

Their skin smacked deliciously and every thrust ripped a moan out of both of them, though Tsukki took Kuroo’s words from before to heart and didn’t care about the volume every time Kuroo hit a special spot inside of him. He wantonly pushed his ass back to meet Kuroo’s thrusts but it was never enough.

Not until Kuroo slipped out, lifted his knee and squeezed it between his thighs to make him spread his legs, then placed both of his legs in the space between his and grabbed his hips to pull Tsukki up onto his knees. Tsukki tried to lift himself up on all fours, but was held down by both of Kuroo’s hands pushing into his lower back the second he placed a hand underneath his body to get up. Tsukki groaned at the harsh treatment, but melted to goo when Kuroo guided his cock back to his entrance and pushed inside without hesitation. A relieved sigh left him and Tsukki rolled his hips, making him still.

 

”Shit.” The grip on his back softened, he could move better, and he immediately used Kuro’s distraction to get on his elbows and make Kuroo short-circuit by rolling his entire body and squeezing around him. Kuroo had closed his eyes in enjoyment but soon opened them to not miss the rare sight of Tsukki being so overly eager. And eager he was, because Tsukki quickened the pace steadily and soon Kuroo couldn’t hold back, gripped Tsukki’s hips tightly and thrust into him with desperation until the repeating slap of their skin filled the room. Tsukki made a high pitched, startled sound, but welcomed Kuroo’s thirst for release. Tsukki reached between his legs and gripped his length tightly, but let go after a few thrusts as he noticed he’d come in a second if he jerked himself now.

Kuroo seemed to notice and stopped himself while leaning over Tsukki’s shoulder. Tsukki turned his head and Kuroo claimed his lips in a second while hugging him from behind.

 

”I’m close”, Kuroo whispered and underlined his words with a soft roll of his hips. Tsukki breathed deeply and tried to concentrate on _not_ coming at that. A hard task with such a thickness inside of him poking at his prostate with every little movement. Almost his entire weight was now resting on Tsukki as Kuroo didn’t bother with supporting himself on his arms anymore.

 

”Then come”, Tsukki squeezed out with a strained voice and gripped the sheets, annoyed. How close was he really, when he could still shift around so much? He squeezed his eyes shut and regretted his question when he felt Kuroo twitch inside of him.

 

Kuroo’s forehead touched his shoulder and he was breathing hard, gasped, when he moved again to thrust into Tsukki gently.

 

”Ok, I’m not kidding.” At least Kuroo sounded a little more desperate now.

 

”Me neither” Muffled by the pillow he bit into to distract himself, Tsukki cursed as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. That convinced Kuroo and he lifted his hips to pull almost completely out, then thrust back in with care. Tsukki whimpered and thrashed his head and Kuroo gasped with every breath as he repeatedly thrust into Tsukki slowly, but with accuracy. They grew more desperate with every movement of his hips and when Tsukki tightened around him, it only took another push to make him hold onto Tsukki tightly and come inside of him with a pathetic whimper. Tsukki toppled over the edge without even touching himself as Kuroo squeezed his chest hard and made it hard to breathe. He could feel his thighs twitch and he trembled as something warm spread inside of him and an agonizing cry ripped from his throat when pleasure took over and rocked his body. He gripped the sheets with one hand tightly, Kuroo’s arm with the other and Kuroo didn’t seem to mind when he dug his nails into his skin, too busy watching Tsukki as aftershocks hit him with every squeeze of Tsukki’s body. He rode out his orgasm with soft rolls of his hips and intently watched Tsukki squirm with the pleasure of every single one underneath him. It seemed like they prolonged each others pleasure for another minute like that, before Tsukki collapsed into the sullied sheets and pulled Kuroo with him. They were sweaty and panting and sticky with ice cream and all kinds of other body liquids, but Kuroo only bothered moving to pull out of Tsukki and roll next to him to give him the freedom to breathe.

 

Tsukki rolled onto his back and Kuroo looked at him. There were red marks on his chest that looked a lot like his hands and his entire stomach and chest, not to mention his hair and the rim of his glasses, were covered in either cream or cum. Tsukki blinked at him and seemed to read his mind as he simply said ”Don’t. I know.”

 

”That _was_ housewarming..”, Kuroo retorted and placed a hand on his thigh to rub it softly when he propped his head up on his hand and relished in the sight nevertheless. Tsukki only sighed, but there was a hidden smile on his lips Kuroo came to love a long time ago. He looked exhausted and Kuroo snuggled against him to give him a warm kiss. Now Tsukki really smiled, just slightly, but he did, and brushed their noses together.

 

”And I can barely wait for Christmas.” The smile turned into a grin and Kuroo just stared as Tsukki rolled around and placed a peck on his lips before getting up.

 

”Now let’s finish our room tour. I’ve seen the bed, so how’s the bathroom?”

 

 


End file.
